


The angel and the demon.

by Chickenkatt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, F/F, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Romance, Severus Snape Bashing, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickenkatt/pseuds/Chickenkatt
Summary: This takes place after the battle of Hogwarts. An angel and a demon take it into their hands to fix things after so many things go wrong.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Luna Lovegood/Original Female Character(s), Ron Weasley/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. The demon calls the angel.

Chapter 1.

A/N - Thanks for reading and please review! This belongs to J.K Rowling except on Fridays when it still belongs to her. I actually created this for my friend, 

~OoOoO~

It was right after the battle of Hogwarts. Voldemort was defeated, but they lost some close people. Tonks, Remus, and Colin were only some of the many bodies that had been found. Fred had almost died but it was a close call for a while. Sure, many people were cheering, but the people at Hogwarts were mourning. Harry took it especially hard knowing all the people that had died were his fault because they were all fighting to save him. He just needed some time alone, he told his friends. He walked down an empty corridor, lost in thought. “Why did this happen to me and everyone I loved?” Harry asked himself sad. He never saw the sickly green light, so close to the color of his eyes, heading straight him. He also didn’t the person who cast it at him before he died. He remembered dropping to the ground and seeing a red-headed person smirking at him before he died.

~OoOoO~

Ding! The Angel looked up from where he was looking at the paperwork on his desk. He sighed, “Enter”, he said irritably. A Demon walked in, she was tall and had wings the color of the night sky, with tiny white stars on them, she also had tight black leather jeans cut to her thighs and a midnight blue v-neck shirt. Her beautiful eyes, a red-tinted green, were glaring at him. She gutted her sharp-pointed chin at him. Her dark-red pixie-cut hair, so like the color of blood, was glowing dangerously and was her eyes. Her tan skin shined and her eye twitched. “R-R-Rose!” He stuttered. She just glared at him. “How may I help you?” He asked nervously. She sighed annoyed. “Why do I have HARRY POTTER in HELL?” She asked dangerously. 

He raised an eyebrow, he asked “What?” Her eye twitched again. “I have Harry Potter on my ‘New to Hell’ list!” She snarled as she pulled a thin black phone out of nowhere. She tapped a couple of buttons on it and shoved it in his face. There it was, Harry Potter, the first name of a list under the heading ‘New to Hell!’. “I… I don’t know.” He said nervously. She breathed heavily through her nose. “Why in Angel’s name is HARRY FREAKING POTTER on my list for HELL, Demetrios?” Rose roared. The air became uncomfortably hot and stifled then cooled down fast. As if by magic a disembodied voice said, “Send Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, and Ron Weasley back to Earth with their mates.” “B-b-boss!” Demetrios gasped. He sank to his knees, Rose looked at him disgusted. She raised her chin proudly and kicked Demetrios. “They need to make things right.” The cool male voice said amused. They could tell the being was gone.

“Well then?” Rose prompted. “What?” Demetrios asked defensively. “Come with me and help me grab them!” She snarled. “Oh! Okay.” He said clearing his throat. He turned to look at his telephone then typed in 3713. “Karen! Cancel all my meetings for the next couple of hours.” He spoke into the phone. Rose’s eye twitched, “COME ON!!!!” She groaned. He looked at her and she looked annoyed, so he finished his conversation. Demetrios turned towards her. She smirked. “Get ready!” She said happily. He was scared, whatever could make a demon happy was not something he wanted. They spun in circles around and around as flames leaped around them. They stopped spinning and appeared in a dark office with only a blood-red desk and a matching chair.

~OoOoO~

Rose clapped her hands together and three people appeared in her office too. They stumbled and fell. One of them threw up on the floor, Rose looked at that person with disgust and cleaned it up with a wave of her hand. There was a boy with green eyes messy black hair, and glasses. A girl with dirty blond hair down her back, silver-grey eyes that seemed to stare into nothing, and a bottle cork necklace supporting the boy that had thrown up, he had flame-red hair with pale and freckled skin that had a greenish tint. He had blue eyes. Rose looked at, “What are your names?” she asked flatly. The boy with the glasses nervously licked his lips, which were now dry, and said feebly, “I’m Harry Potter. That’s Ron Weasley.” He pointed at the boy with orange hair and continued, “And that’s Luna Lovegood.” He said pointing to the girl. Luna smiled at them and waved. Demetrios waved back but Rose remained stoic. 

“Why are we here?” Luna asked curiously. “You are here because the wrong people got killed and the wrong person got put on my list for Hell.” Rose snarled, “You three.” She pointed at each one of them. “Are responsible for everything that’s happening! And now the Boss is upset and he wants us to send you back with your mates to fix what you and those two troublemakers still on Earth have done!” She roared. “Our mates?” Luna asked, oblivious to the murderous look Rose was sending her. “Y-yes. All three of your mates need protection as do you three. We will explain what happened then leave you and send your mates.” Demetrios explained. Rose rolled her eyes and Luna nodded to Demetrios. “Listen!” Rose said, “You three were supposed to be heroes! But now you three are dead and none of you have done ANYTHING you were meant to do! Now HERMIONE GRANGER is the smartest witch of her age because Ron was too lazy! GINNY WEASLEY is the hero, she supposedly defeated Voldemort because Harry was focusing on the wrong things! And SEVERUS SNAPE is the greatest potion master and ALBUS DUMBLEDORE is the most powerful because Luna did… Luna did…” Rose paused in her shouting at them. “Luna didn’t do anything wrong. Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, and Mister Snape are NOT your friends! They have been poisoning you with potions for years!” She screamed.

She took a deep breath. Harry, Ron, Luna, and Demetrios were staring at her in shock. Actually, Luna was staring off to the left in shock. “Any questions?” She asked through a forced smile. Luna raised her hand politely before blurting out, “Who are our mates?” Rose grinned mischievously and pointed towards a door. “In there.” She and Demetrios disappeared. Ron, Harry, and Luna looked at each other. “Er… Let’s go then.” Ron stammered. They tentatively opened the door. There was a hallway with three doors at the end, the first door was green with a yellow circle. There was writing on it, they looked at it and it said RON WEASLEY. “Well then. Umm… open them at the same time?” Ron asked. “Sure.” Luna smiled. Harry just shrugged his shoulders. Ron stood in front of his door while Luna and Harry walked down the hall to their doors. Harry’s was next, it was white with a blue star on it that said HARRY POTTER. Harry stopped in front of his door as Luna walked the rest of the way to hers. Her door was red with a black skull and crossbones on it, it said LUNA LOVEGOOD. 

They looked at each other. “On three then!” Harry said. And he counted down, “3… 2… 1…” They opened the doors, but nothing could prepare them for what lay behind their individual doors.

~OoOoO~

BACK ON EARTH

“Where’s Harry and Ron?” Minerva McGonagall asked frantically searching for two of her favorite students. It had just been announced that Ginny Weasely was their hero. Hermione and Ginny were getting Merlin 1st classes for defeating the Dark Lord. No one seemed to notice that three students were missing. “Luna Lovegood! Harry Potter! Ron Weasely!” The teachers searched everywhere, but they couldn’t find the three missing students. Ron, Harry, and Luna hadn’t left the wards and no one could find them. Minerva turned a corner and saw the dead body of a Gryffindor lying there. She hurried over and turned the body over, it was Harry. Her scream alerted the other teachers and they came running over. 

“Oh my!” Sprout gasped. “Did you guys find Mr. Weasley and Miss Lovegood yet?” Minerva prayed that they were still alive. Flitwick lowered his head, “I found Miss Luna. She was facedown in a puddle of blood.” He admitted sadly. “A cutting curse to the head, when her back was turned.” Sprout confirmed. “We were too late.” Minerva and the other teachers had tears running down their faces. “Where is Mister Weasley? Surely, he is not dead too?” Minerva said desperately. Madam Pomfrey came running down the hall, “Poppy?” Minerva asked wearily. “I found Mister Weasley!” Poppy said. “Where is he?” Minerva demanded. “It looked like the Imperious curse to kill Luna then kill himself. He was still holding a knife.” Poppy sobbed.

Minerva growled. “Shut down the school! Until we find out what is happening, DON’T DO ANYTHING!” She ordered. The other teachers ran off to do what she had told them too. She waited until the last professor’s cloak had turned the corner and her stiff, guarded demeanor cracked. She sat down and started sobbing. What had happened? They had won, the Death Eaters were dead or in prison! Why had everything gone wrong? Too many sweet innocent people had died. She sobbed and sobbed, once she started she couldn’t stop. That is where Flitwick found her thirty minutes later, he sat down and joined her with crying for all the people that had been lost.


	2. They meet their mates.

Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for reading! Everything except the characters I made up (Ivy, Hannah, Samuel, Demetrios, and Rose) belong to J.K Rowling! I meant to post this on September 28, but it’s Yom Kippur so either today or Tuesday. Or I could post this on October 4, today, because I procrastinated and it has been a week. :) P.S Italicized means spoken through the mind! (The bondmates can communicate!)**

~OoOoO~

_ “They looked at each other. “On three then!” Harry said. And he counted down, “3… 2… 1…” They opened the doors, but nothing could prepare them for what lay behind their individual doors.” _

~OoOoO~

  
  


They opened the doors, but nothing could prepare them for what lay behind their individual doors. Luna skipped into her room. It was a simple cube with a black long romper, that clung to the skin, laying on a bench next to a stall. She grabbed the clothing and got changed into it, tying her hair behind her head, she noticed a bin that said: “USED CLOTHES HERE”. She dumped her clothes in it and skipped into the door that had appeared. She looked around and saw a girl standing there. The girl had bright pink hair that stuck straight up. She had a black choker around her neck, she had thin eyebrows and a pale pointy chin. Her red eyes were almond-shaped and her nose was thin. She was wearing the same romper but with a red  skull and crossbones on it. She was taller than Luna and thin. Her arms and legs were long, she had thin, long fingers with pointy, long, neon green fingernails. Her arms were crossed and she tapped fluffy snow boots against the ground. 

  
  


“Hello. My name is Luna, Luna Lovegood.” Luna stuck out her hand to shake and after a moment of staring at it, the other girl took it. “My name is Ivy, Ivy Graves.” Ivy introduced and she gave Luna a shy, but terrifying smile. Luna smiled back warmly. “I… Um… I am… I mean… I’m your…” Ivy started but Luna stopped her, “Mate?” she asked with an eyebrow-raising. “Yes?” Ivy gave her a shy smile. She started saying something else but Luna crossed the couple feet and pulled her into a hug. Ivy went stiff but melted into the hug and hugged Luna back. “I never knew someone as beautiful as you existed!” Luna commented.”I thought you had wings though.” Ivy’s smile got blinding. Suddenly beautiful ink-black butterfly wings grew out of her back and wrapped around Luna. They were soft and warmer than the sun. They snuggled a bit more than pulled away, “I always hoped I would meet you in person.” Ivy whispered softly in Luna’s ear. “Me too.” She whispered back.

  
  


~OoOoO~

  
  


Harry cautiously opened the door. He walked in and saw a white skin-tight one-piece suit on a bench in the middle of the cube-shaped room. He quickly got changed in the stall next to it and tossed his old clothes and his glasses, the suit came with a golden horn-rimmed pair, into the “USED CLOTHES HERE” bin. He jumped, startled when he noticed a door that hadn’t been there a second ago. He walked over to the door and turned the handle, pushing it open. In it, there was a boy. He was standing in a slightly bigger room than the changing stall was in. He felt drawn to the boy. He must have been an angel because he had large, soft golden angel wings sticking out of his shoulder blades. The boy turned around and smiled.

  
  


“Hello. My name is Samuel Di Angelo.” The boy was stunning. He was Italian, but something else too. He had their features but had soft, white, wide eyes and Honey-gold hair. His hair came down to his shoulders in smooth soft waves. He had a white suit like Harry’s on but had a blue symbol of an angel on the breast. His face was tan and perfect and he was about Ron’s height. He was heavily muscular, too. He waited patiently for Harry to reply, and Harry got shocked out of his stupor when he noticed a deep scar running from the tip of his eyebrow to his hair and disappeared into his hairline. “Hh-hi! M-my name is Harry Potter.” Harry stuttered, still looking at the exquisite beauty before him. Samuel smiled. “Hello, Harry,” Samuel said softly. Harry practically ran to him when he opened his arms, enveloping him into a tight hug. “I thought I would never meet my mate!” Harry choked out his arms wrapped around Samuel. “I didn’t either,” Samuel said softly into Harry’s ear.

  
  


~OoOoO~

  
  


Ron stepped through the door without hesitation. If he was going to meet his mate, nothing was going to stop him! He quickly got changed into the skin-tight golden clothing. He threw his clothes into the bin and ran to the door that had appeared. He yanked it open determinedly. In his haste to meet his mate, he tripped and skidded into the feet of someone. Strong arms lifted him up and a soft, high chuckle came from the person he hit. She was gorgeous, with soft black curls down to her lower back. Her dark forest green, almond-shaped eyes sparkled mischievously. She was wearing the same clothes as him, contrasting against her dark skin, with a green six-pointed  Star of David on the breast. She was shorter than Harry, but just barely. She had light-green hippogriff-like wings coming from her shoulder blades. She had a scar reaching from the tip to halfway down the wing.

  
  


“My name is Hannah Ahava.” She smiled at him. “M-mine i-is Ronald Weasel, I mean Ron Weasley!” He stuttered, blushing red to the tips of his ears. “Please, call me Ron.” He tried a nervous smile. She laughed again, “Hello, Ron! It is nice to meet you!” Hannah smiled. “You’re beautiful!” Ron blurted out. “Thank you.” Hannah smiled at him. “Are you my mate?” Ron asked quickly. “Yes. Am I not what you expected?” She asked with a smile on her face. “No. I didn’t expect someone so… perfect.” Ron breathed out. She laughed out loud, “Perfect? No, you must be mistaken. I’m far from perfect.” Hannah mumbled the last part and wrapped her wings around herself. “Wait!” Ron said desperately. “I’m sorry. Are you okay?” He asked. “Yes.” She said blankly. He stepped towards her and she cringed, stepping back. “I’m sorry, I’m not gonna hurt you.” Ron soothed. Hannah allowed him to come closer and Ron pulled her into a hug.

  
  
  


~OoOoO~

  
  


“Okay. Can I call them back now?” Rose moaned. “I’m bored!” Demetrios looked at her and she rolled her eyes. He waited a minute, then said, “Yes, you can now.” Rose jumped up excitedly and clapped her hands together. Six figures spun into view. None of them tripped because their angel mates had a hand on them. “Yay! Everyone’s here. Introductions!” Demetrios announced. “Hello, I’m Hannah Ahava,” Hannah told Harry and Luna. “My name is Ivy, Ivy Graves.” Ivy introduced herself to Ron and Harry. “And my name Is Samuel Di Angelo.” Samuel smiled at Ron and Luna. “Okay, now that everyone is introduced, it is time for an explanation for what is going to happen.” Rose simpered. “First, we are going to explain where your mates where when you guys were young, Second is going to be how and when we send you back, third is going to be when we send your mates back, and fourth is we are going to send you back, as in your younger self is going to disappear and you are in their place.” She continued, “When you guys were young, your mates were still alive.” The other angels cringed, but Rose paid no attention to them. “Snape and Molly Weasely had to keep your mates away from you so that you would marry who they wanted you too. Samuel was hit with a bludgeoning hex to the head by Snape. Hannah was an angel still and they stabbed her in the wing, then finished her off with an  Avada Kedavra by Molly. Ivy actually had been raped and murdered several years earlier by some of her classmates.”

  
  


“Any questions?” Rose looked around the room. Ivy was being comforted by Luna, and Samuel and Hannah by their mates. “Okay. We are going to send you back at your worst moments, surprisingly a day before Ron and Harry get their Hogwarts invitations. We will send your mates back too. Samuel rescuing Harry, Luna rescuing Ivy, and Ron rescuing Hannah. Any questions?” Rose smiled when there were none. “Well then! Let’s get teleporting!” Demetrios smiled and cleared his throat. Hold hands with your mate and…” A bright flash of light illuminated the room and engulfed Luna and Ivy, then Samuel and Harry, and lastly Hannah and Ron.

  
  


~OoOoO~

  
  


Luna appeared in a high school bathroom, it looked fairly dark outside. She jumped when she heard screams coming from the hallway. Someone was screaming, “Luna! Luna! HELP ME!!” The person started sobbing. It was Ivy! Luna jumped up and ran out the door, trying to locate where Ivy was. She burst through the double doors at the end of the hall and the cries got louder. She ran towards a hallway where it seemed loudest and peeked around the corner. Her eyes narrowed what she saw. Ivy (Without her wings) was being held by two older boys that resembled Crabbe and Goyle. A third boy that looked suspiciously like Draco Malfoy was closing in on her. Her mouth was closed but Luna could still hear her pleading for help. A voice screamed in her head, _ “YOU CAN HEAR MY THOUGHTS AND I CAN HEAR YOURS!! NOW HELP ME BEFORE THEY CUT MY THROAT!” _ She peered over and saw that the boy on Ivy’s left had a knife to her throat.

The Draco boy was getting closer and had his hands inching closer to her. As soon as his hands touched Ivy, Luna let out a roar of anger and charged them so fast, no one knew what was happening. She blindly lashed out. Seizing the boy with the knife and bringing the blade down quickly into his knee, the Draco boy got sliced, then tossed across the hallway where his leg formed a pool of blood and he blacked out quickly. The last boy was ready but Luna was too fast for him, in seconds he was down and unconscious like the others. “Come on!” Luna urged Ivy, who was standing with her mouth open wide. She smiled wide and laughed before taking Luna’s hand as Luna disapparated into the air.

  
  


~OoOoO~

  
  


Harry woke up in a dark, enclosed space. He groaned, “Not again!” He murmured softly, this was right before he got his Hogwarts letter.  _ “Don’t worry!” _ A voice seemed to call out. He almost jumped in his cupboard.  _ “I’m communicating via the bond link!” _ the voice said amused. He recognized the voice, it was Samuel. He breathed a sigh of relief.  _ “Where are you?” _ Samuel asked.  _ “I’m in my bedroom.” _ Harry thought.  _ “Haha. That ‘room’ doesn’t count as a bedroom.” _ Samuel said, not even remotely amused. Harry sighed,  _ “4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.”  _ There was a brief silence before Samuel replied,  _ “I’m on my way.” _ The cupboard door opened and Vernon Dursley’s purple head came into view. “Boy! Make breakfast then do your chores!”He roared and shoved a long list of insanely hard things to do, like “Clean the roof”, and “Get Dudly’s ball down from the tree.” The list went on forever. Harry yawned, “Hmm… No, I won’t.” Dursley’s face grew even redder, making his face look like a giant bruise. “Excuse me? You will do them or else!” He raised a meaty fist. Harry reclined in his cupboard. “You’re excused and I’ll take the third option.” Dursley’s fist came down and hit an invisible wall. 

“Don’t threaten me,” Harry said calmly. “Or else.” His magic crackled around him, giving Dursley an uncomfortable feeling. His face paled and became magenta. Harry just smiled. “Stay away from me.” He snarled suddenly, Vernon stumbled away. Suddenly a light filled the room. “There’s my ride,” Harry said happily right before the door blasted inward. Samuel stalked into the room, his wings visible. Going for effect rather than secrecy. “Stay away from my love!” He snarled, walking towards Vernon. Dursley was stumbling back, his face a mask of shock. He stuttered, unable to form words. Samuel finally reached the cupboard underneath the stairs and his face was an unemotional mask. His face twisted in anger, “How dare you! I will hunt you down and flay you alive! I’ll skin you and sell you to the butcher! You’ll go to…!” At this point, Harry had stood up and sighed, then covered Samuel’s mouth with his hand. Harry smiled. “Don’t say something you’ll regret! You don’t want to go back there.” He spoke softly. Samuel slumped against Harry and took a deep breath. He turned towards Harry and offered his arm. “Shall we go… m’ lady?” Samuel smirked. Harry laughed and took his arm, “I am not a lady!” Harry disapparated as the wards on the house came down.

  
  


~OoOoO~

  
  


Ron woke up, he was in his bedroom. He wondered why he had a splitting headache and why he was in the Burrow, then everything came back. He bolted up and looked around for Hannah.  _ “It’s nice that you’re thinking over me! I can communicate through our bond-link. Just hurry, Molly and Severus get here soon.”  _ Hannah’s voice came out of nowhere. She sounded wistful at first, but her voice trembled towards the end. Ron immediately guessed what was happening. It was the day before Hogwarts letters came out. He had to rescue Hannah.  _ “Aw. That’s sweet!” _ Hannah cooed. He rolled his eyes but smiled. He ran down the stairs and had to stop himself from cursing Molly as she made breakfast. He cursed himself.  _ “Shit! She must have done it when she said she was going to visit Dumbledore! Or she did it when Dumbledore told her to.”  _ Ron realized with growing dread. “Mom, can I go to Luna’s? I need to ask her dad something.” He blurted out before he could stop himself.

Her eyes narrowed, “Sure, but don’t do anything rude to that poor girl or her father! Got it?” She asked. Ron hurried to respond, “Okay Mom!” He rushed out the door, his mission to save his… Girlfriend? What did he exactly call Hannah?  _ “Girlfriend is fine.” _ Hannah sounded amused. Okay, he was going to save his girlfriend from his Mom! Hmm… that sounded weird. He always thought it would be the other way around. His girlfriend saving him from her parents.  _ “My parents kicked me out to live on the streets because I changed my religion to Judaism. They almost killed me. They wanted me to settle down with a fine man of their choice, the one that gave them the most money for me. They were cruel and punished me often for being a ‘witch’. How right they were.”  _ Hannah gave a hollow chuckle.  _ “They are mistaken! They don’t deserve you! You are an angel and the best!” _ Ron thought fiercely.  _ “Thank you.” _ Ron could already imagine her beautiful smile, her hair that glistened like coal, her eyes like the most gorgeous forest, her lips like-  _ “Whoops, getting sidetracked there!” _ Hannah laughed. Ron blushed bright red.

He hurried to the edge of the wards and made sure he was hidden from the Burrow then apparated. He fell in a sea of wheatgrass, their color just a few shades lighter than Hannah’s skin. He blinked in the bright sunlight and was immediately focused, he heard screams. Not just any screams too,  **Hannah’s** screams. He cursed himself, again, for getting distracted. He ran towards Hannah and didn’t stop till he almost barreled into the clearing where everyone was. There was a modest one-person cabin in it, but there was also a hooked-nose, greasy-haired git in it. Snape and Molly were already there. He almost screamed in frustration. He saw a glimpse of a girl that looked almost exactly like Hannah, just with a plain, white, v-neck T-shirt and skinny jeans, through the curtains. Molly and Snape were knocking on the door. Ron paused in confusion, he had heard screams but they hadn’t.  _ “RON! BOND-LINK COMMUNICATION! I WAS TELLING YOU THAT THEY WERE HERE! PLEASE DON’T LET THEM KILL ME AGAIN!”  _ Hannah was screaming hysterically.  _ “Okay. Okay, I won’t.” _ Ron assured her as the door to the cabin opened and Hannah stepped out slightly. “Hello. May I help you?” She said through a forced smile. Fortunately, they didn’t notice the fact that it was hardened and dead. Snape smiled coldly, it was creepy.

  
“Hello, are you Hannah Rose Ahava?” He leered. She shifted uncomfortably, “I’m sorry. I’m not allowed to talk to strangers.” She informed him. His eyes narrowed, “I’m sorry too. My name is Asmodeus Severus Snape and this Molly Ulmer Weasley.” He sneered. Hannah snorted and stifled a giggle. “Your initials are ASS?” She laughed out loud at Snape. He glared at her, his face turning purple. She calmed down after a while, “I have never really met anyone else but… HAHAHAHAHA!!! Seriously? That is so hilarious!” Hannah smothered the last of her snorts and looked innocently at Snape and Molly. “You were saying?” She prompted. Snape breathed heavily through his nostrils. Hannah looked at the bush Ron was hiding behind.  _ “Ron? You just going to listen or do something?” _ He was assaulted with Hannah’s annoyance. Ron smiled. Molly raised her wand and Hannah grew pale. “We need your soul because you won’t.” She smiled cruelly. Hannah backed up but Snape appeared behind her and shoved her into the grass. Wings sprouted from her back and she tried to take flight but Molly raised her wand. “ Sectum-” She began but Ron burst out of the bushes and attacked his mother. “Avada Kedavra!” He roared and watched coldheartedly as the cold green light, nothing like his Hannah’s eyes, struck Molly. Snape quickly apparated away as soon as it happened though. “Are you okay?” He began but his girlfriend laughed, “Thanks!” Hannah chuckled. He grinned and she took his arm and he apparated away.


	3. They get their letter.

**Chapter 3**

**A/N Italicized and in “” is still bond-link communication. Everything, except for the angels/demon, in this story is J.K Rowling’s. I don’t own Harry Potter. I plan for this to be posted by October 13. But, I have school and my teachers won’t stop giving us homework so it might be awhile. Also, what houses should I put them in? If you have an idea: Review please, cause I need to know what house they should be in for the next one!**

  
  
  


Ivy and Luna appeared in front of an old house. It looked rotting, with dirt walls and a straw ceiling. Luna carefully rapped on the front door, but it fell apart where her hand was. Ivy swung it open and the door crashed into the wall next to it. “Sorry!” Ivy whispered. Luna stifled a giggle into her hand and Ivy smiled. They walked inside and it was very different. It was a furnished two-story house with windows everywhere, plumbing, and electricity. It had three bedrooms, a kitchen, each bedroom had a bathroom, a dining room, and a living room. They could see through the window but Luna went outside and she couldn’t see anything. When Luna walked inside, she carefully closed the door behind her. Within minutes of exploring the house, they found a piece of paper with the words “Dear Ivy and Luna, To say to people that go to the door. Say: ‘Demetrios and Rose…’, They will say: ‘Gave us this…”, And finish with: ‘And they can take it away.’ Then you grab your wand and say ‘Revelio Oms’ and if a gold glow comes out, let them in. -Rose and Demetrios.” 

“Wow… that’s very descriptive.” Ivy gasped. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Luna tiptoed over cautiously and whispered, “Demetrios and Rose…” Almost immediately the person on the other end said, “Gave us this…” And Ivy finished with “And they can take it away!” She said triumphantly. Luna quickly cast the spell and let them in. “Stupify! Stupify!” She whispered under her breath as they walked in. It was Harry and Samuel, they caused a huge crash as they were stunned. Luna and Ivy quickly tied them to chairs and Luna took a deep breath. “Enervate,” Luna whispered, Ivy, who didn’t have a wand yet so she couldn’t, poured Vertiserum on their tongues before backing up. 

  
  


~OoOoO~

  
  


Harry groaned and immediately felt like he was floating away. It was like he was on the clouds, everything was hazy. He heard someone say, “What are your names?” He heard Samuel say  _ “Harry, it’s Ivy and Luna, but don’t answer yet.” _ “Who are you?” The person said again. “Harry Potter.” He said sluggishly. “Samuel Di Angelo,” a more alert voice from beside him said. Something was placed in his mouth and he was instantly more alert. Luna and Ivy came into view. “Sorry, we had to be sure.” Luna apologized, he could tell why - they could tie knots pretty well… and tight too, he couldn’t feel his toes.  _ “HAHAHA!! Seriously? You’re tied up and the first thing you think of is ‘I can’t feel my toes?’”  _ Samuel teased him. Harry snickered mentally,  _ “Yeah.” _ He could practically feel Samuel’s amusement at him. 

“Anyway, We are just waiting for Hannah and Ron.” Luna continued, oblivious to Harry’s and Samuel’s telepathic conversation. There was an uncomfortable silence. “So… can we get out of these chairs?” Samuel asked. There was a pause and then everyone started laughing, Samuel raised an eyebrow. Amid all the laughter, there was a loud rap on the door. Everyone hesitated. “I’ll get it.” Harry mouthed. The others nodded and he slowly tried to get up, then realized he was still bound to the chair. Luna cut him loose then he tiptoed to the door. They exchanged the password then he and Luna quickly stunned them when they walked in, “Stupify! Stupify!” they murmured. The people dropped to the ground like rocks. Ivy and Samuel tied them up, with Luna and Harry grabbing the Veritaserum. 

  
  


~OoOoO~

  
  


Ron walked in after he recited the password. He saw a red light heading towards him and Hannah, he jumped in front of the one meant for Hannah but the one meant for him hit him at the same time.  _ “Pretend you were stunned!” _ Ron muttered to Hannah before he blacked out and collapsed on her. He woke up tied to a chair, Hannah was still pretending to be asleep,  _ “Hannah, ‘wake up’,” _ He told her, then she pretended to ‘wake up’. “Who are you?” The voice asked. Ron’s mind was surprisingly clear, but he could tell he had been given Veritaserum. “Who are you?” The voice came again. “Who are you?” He mumbled before turning his gaze (which was hard considering he was tied to a chair) to Hannah. He could tell he shocked the people questioning him. “Who are you?” They asked again. “Ron Weasley!” He snapped. Another person, Luna, asked, “What is the name of the girl?” Ron rolled his eyes, “Hannah Ahava!” He snarled. She jumped with a start, “Ahh! Why do I have a weird taste in my mouth?” She asked concerned. Someone snickered. Was it Harry? Yes, Harry snickered. 

“Who are you?” Ron asked again. “Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter, Ivy Graves, and Samuel Di Angelo,” Hannah whispered and he fought the urge to chuckle. “Can you untie us?” Hannah and he asked at the same time. “Sure,” someone replied. Hannah felt the ropes on her and Ron fall away and stood up. She stretched and someone asked, “Are you okay?” “No, my muscles are sore and my wings hurt, and Apparition sucks.” Hannah blurted out and blushed, slapping a hand over her mouth, embarrassed. Harry blinked then started laughing, everyone but Hannah laughed. Ske looked around bewildered then looked at Ron,  _ “Why are they laughing at me?” _ She asked mentally to Ron.  _ “We still have Veritaserum on. You have to be telling the truth.” _ He snickered. A look of understanding crossed Hannah’s face and she started laughing too.  _ “Honey, we have to deal with the Molly-situation. But let me handle it _ .” Hannah told Ron when they finished laughing.

~OoOoO~

  
  


Albus Dumbledore was walking from breakfast for a long day of checking letters to be sent to people that were Wizards and Witches. His eyes flared when he came across six letters,  _ Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Luna Lovegood! _ They were all addressed to the same place, and they were all missing. There were also three other people addressed to that place too. “Hannah Ahava… Ivy Graves… Samuel Di Angelo.” He murmured. They were all addressed to 

_ The Cabin in the Woods _

_ Borki's _ _ Forest,  _ _ Puszcza Borecka, _

_ Poland _

_ How curious _ . Ron Weasley was a convicted murderer. He killed his mother, Molly Weasley with no remorse according to Severus. They were harboring a known-criminal! He went to the Floo to tell the Ministry. But the floo wouldn’t turn on, no matter how many times he threw floo powder in and called out, “Ministry of Magic!” Just then, a bright flash filled the room. Squinting into the light, he saw a person twirling down from the ceiling in slow motion. The light faded and the person came into view. It was a black-curly-haired girl with dark skin. She had a white shirt and blue jeans. She also had light-green  _ hippogriff _ wings!?!?! That’s odd. He blinked and her beautiful sing-song voice filled the air, “Stay away from my beloved. He is innocent.” That wasn’t necessarily true but Hannah didn’t think he needed to know that. 

Albus stood there with his mouth wide open, “What? Who? Who are you?” He gasped. “My name is Hannah Ahava and my beloved is Ron Weasley!” Hannah hissed out. Albus blinked, that was not what he thought was going to happen. “What happens if I don’t?” He asked boldly. She stalked towards him, “Then I will make you watch as I destroy everything and everyone you ever loved!” She snarled quietly. He stiffened, “I can easily do it you know, Hogwarts and the teachers, Ministry and  _ everything you love _ !” Hannah snapped. “But, if you make him innocent and allow us to attend Hogwarts, then I won’t kill the teachers trying to get in here.” She calmed down and laughed at the end. “Who is us?” He blurted out but she just simply smiled and faded from view. The door burst open and Minerva, Severus, and Pomona burst in. “Albus! What happened?” Minerva asked, out of breath. He paused, deep in thought. “I think we have some information to announce.” He turned towards them with a wry smile.

  
  


~OoOoO~

  
  


Six Owls swooped towards the cabin. Ivy and Luna were outside, passionately talking. Deep in thought. Ivy pointed towards the birds and Luna ran inside to grab the others. “Guys! Guys! Come quick! Our owls are here!” She yipped excitedly. Everyone ran outside and watched the owls swoop down. They each grabbed their letters and opened them excitedly and each one said the following:

Hogwarts School  _ of _ Witchcraft  _ and _ Wizardry

Headmaster :  Albus Dumbledore 

_ (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards) _

Dear Mr./Ms. Ahava/ Potter/ Graves/ Di Angelo/ Lovegood/ Weasley

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

_ Deputy Headmistress _

“Shall we go then?” Hannah asked grinning. Each person wrote their answers down (Yes) and sent their owls flying back with the responses. “Let us go then!” Ivy shouted. They quickly did side apparition to a side-alley and slipped out. They located the Leaky Cauldron rather quickly. As they slipped in the pub and Hannah, Ivy, Luna, Samuel, and Ron closed ranks around Harry. They tried to slip past Tom the Barkeeper but, of course, he saw him. "Good Lord, is this — can this be —? Bless my soul. Harry Potter… what an honor. Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back." Tom shook Harry’s hand and everyone else came over. Finally, Quirrell got there and Harry smiled viciously as he squeezed Quirrell’s hand hard. They got out eventually though. 

“Shall we go to Gringotts then?” Ron asked amidst Samuel teasing Harry. Harry nodded while fending off Samuel. “Let’s go then.” Ivy piped up. They walked there and everything that happened previously happened again but more people went down with Harry. After they had collected the gold, they went to ‘Madam Malkin’s Robes For All Occasions’. They each got four robes, a cloak, gloves, and a hat. Next, they went to the Apothecary and got their cauldrons, telescopes, and supplies. They went to Flourish and Blotts and got their books. Then they went to the ‘Magical Menagerie’ and ‘Eyelop’s Owl Emporium.’ Harry got  **Hedwig** and Luna got a male reddish-brown screech Owl named  **Vine.** Ron got a Barred Owl that he let Hannah name, so she named her  **Agatha** . Ivy got a fat, long-haired, black cat with dreamy eyes and she named her  **Bella** , Samuel got a male, small and scrawny, tortoiseshell cat with Harry’s green eyes that he named  **Amber** . And lastly, Hannah got a male Siamese cat that she named **Apollo** . Lastly, they went to Ollivanders.

Ollivander was quite surprised when Harry, Luna, and Ron had already got their wands. But he got wands for the other three. Hannah got an Acacia wand with a Phoneix feather core. Ivy got an Alder wand with a unicorn hair core. Samuel got a Cypress wand with a dragon heartstring core. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find wand cores and woods on https://www.wizardingworld.com. The article were written by J.K Rowling. Hannah is very gifted, capable of the greatest range of magic, and can easily tame people or things.  
> Samuel is noble, powerful, and will find his soul mates among the brave, the bold, and the self-sacrificing: those who are unafraid to confront the shadows in their own and others’ natures.  
> Ivy is often helpful, considerate, and most likable.  
> Please review what house I should put them in!


	4. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N I don’t own Harry Potter, no matter how much I wish I did. Thank you, sakura_lisel for giving me an idea of what their Hogwarts houses should be. BY THE WAY: I AM SORRY FOR NOT POSTING SOONER! WARNING FOR LANGUAGE NEAR THE END BTW! (and new character)

CHAPTER 4:

It was the day Hogwarts started. Families were kissing their children bye and yelling over the din of noise. Ron and Hannah were walking towards the barrier, making it seem like they weren’t with Harry, Samuel, Ivy, or Luna. They went through and Ron almost lost Hannah in the crowd of people, but they managed to found a deserted compartment and waited for the others. Ivy and Harry went next. Ivy was intimidating, so she quickly cleared a path and no one bothered Harry. Samuel and Luna weren’t really happy about this but it was the best idea. They passed a familiar family of red-headed people, but Molly had died recently and Ron went missing, what Severus said was that Ron killed Molly and disappeared with this strange girl. They all had their heads down and moved slowly, the father wasn’t there. Instead, there was an older boy, after the others got on the train, he and Ginny left. Ivy and Harry quickly found their seats with Hannah and Ron. Lastly, Luna and Samuel headed towards the train. They managed to get on before the train left. Several minutes into the train ride, a round-faced boy came in, “Have any of you seen a toad, mine went missing?” He asked, “Oh… I’m Neville.” Harry smiled, “Hello, Neville. Is this your toad?” He held up the toad, “Trevor! Thank you.” Neville cried blissfully. Harry just smiled, “Do you want to sit in here with us?” Ivy asked. Neville looked uncomfortable, “It looks like you guys are having fun and it looks pretty full…” He said but Hannah and Luna dragged him in with, “Nonsense. Come in anyway.” They plopped down in their bondmates' lap. Neville’s eyes went wide when he noticed that Luna was sitting in Ivy's lap, but he didn’t say anything. 

His eyes scanned over Harry’s and, “You’re Harry Potter!” He exclaimed, not once did his eyes jump to Harry’s scar though. Soon, they were all talking and laughing together. When the Trolley came, Harry bought stuff for all seven of them. After a little while, a bushy-haired girl stepped into the compartment, “Hello. My name is Hermione Granger. You must be Harry Potter!” She said to Harry. He forced a smile and nodded. “Can I sit down?” She asked. “Sure,” Hannah said with a fake smile. Hermione sat down next to Ron and proceeded to talk his head off, ignoring Hannah completely. Hannah cleared her throat and kissed Ron when Hermione started scooting closer and asking personal questions.  _ “Are you enjoying the show or what?” _ Hannah whispered into Ron’s mouth. She felt him smile and he murmured,  _ “Of course.”  _ Hermione looked for a second as though she hadn’t noticed Hannah at all, but when Hannah kissed Ron… Hermione gave her a glare that promised pain and death then turned away and started talking to Harry. 

“Have you gotten all of your books memorized?” She asked, “No. Are you okay? You seem to be infested with Nargles.” Luna said with a completely straight face. Inside she was laughing and Ivy let out a giggle then kissed Luna. Hermione looked like she was disgusted then whispered to Harry, “She’s a little Looney, and is she kissing a girl?” Harry raised an eyebrow, “Yeah, and Yeah.” Hermione looked at him oddly. “What?” “I agree, she’s Loony.” He said innocently. Samuel started laughing because Harry had added, mentally,  _ “She’s not Loony, you’re loony. ‘Is she kissing a girl?’ well Hell yeah, idiot much?”  _ Samuel was snorting and he whispered that to Luna. Soon everyone started laughing except Hermione, “What are you guys laughing at?” She asked, confused. “Nothing...Nothing!” Harry said, smothering his laughter. “Inside joke.” He said with a completely straight face and Samuel howled with laughter. 

She rolled her eyes and, “Do you want to come with me?” She asked Ron seductively, “You don’t have to hang around these ‘people’” She said in a stage whisper, pointing a finger at Ivy, who was helping Neville find his toad; Harry, whose head was resting in Samuels lap; Samuel, who was playing with Harry’s hair; Luna, who was reading the  _ Quibbler _ ; and Hannah, who was humming as she searched through the trunks for something. Hannah pulled out a coil of rope and hid it behind her back as she walked towards Hermione. She quickly shoved Hermione out and tied her up in the neighboring compartment. She walked back in, and Ron asked loudly, “Did you take out the trash, sweetie?” Hannah smiled, “Of course, Ron, it's in that compartment.” She also said vehemently nodding to Hermione, making sure she could see. Muffled yells and sobs came from her but Hannah ignored them. After a while, another boy came by. “They’re saying Harry Potter is in this compartment. Is that true?” he asked. 

Harry cocked an eyebrow. “And who are you?” He asked. “Malfoy, Draco Malfoy,” Draco said proudly. Harry stuck out his hand to shake, “Potter, Harry Potter.” He said firmly. Draco grinned, “Do you want to be friends with me?” Harry asked. Draco looked surprised but nodded eagerly. “Sure!” Harry smiled at him. “I just need you to do something. There is a ‘mudblood’ in there, can you go tell her something?” Draco looked confused but shrugged and nodded. Harry whispered something in the other boy’s ear. Draco smiled evilly.

  
  


~OoOoO~

  
  


Draco strutted into the compartment, “Well. Lookie here, a mudblood all defenseless and weak.” Draco sneered at Hermione. “Don’t call me that, Ferret!” Hermione snarled. Draco raised an eyebrow, “But,  _ mudblood _ , Harry and Ron told me to.” He said innocently. “Leave Harry and Ron alone, Ferret or else.” Hermione snapped. Draco rolled his eyes, “Boy, what a piece of trash. Me? Hurt my friends? No, no, no, no, no.” He laughed. Hermione flinched, “Friends? Why would he be friends with an obvious Slytherin, when he could be friends with me… An obvious Gryffindor…” She made a face, and Draco laughed. “I had come in to hurt you or threaten you, but this is more entertaining than that!” As he laughed, he walked out of the door and left her alone, with her tears and her thoughts. 

  
  


~OoOoO~

  
  


Ron and Hannah stepped on the train and quickly found Harry, Samuel, and Ivy. “Where’s Luna?” Ron asked curiously. “With Draco. They should be here soon.” Ivy explained. Just then, Luna and Draco came racing out of nowhere. “We’re here!” Luna said panting heavily. Harry raised an eyebrow, “What took you so long?” He said amused. Luna ignored Harry, scowling at him before turning back and asking the all-important question, “What’s our cover story?” She asked the others. Hannah looked deep in thought before replying, “Hmm… We’ll say that Samuel is Muggleborn and he met Harry on a holiday, but they are just friends. Ivy is pureblood and grew up with Luna. I am half-blood and am best-friends with Ron, but we are just friends. And all of us must be in the same house!” Ron looked sad, then angry, “Why can’t I express my love with you? Or Harry with Samuel? Or Luna wi-” Harry cut him off loudly saying, “Because Hermione or Ginny might hurt them, right?” Hannah nodded, then walked over to Ron, “Because Ivy was… of you-know-what… We don’t know if Ivy is comfortable with anything like that.” She whispered into his ear. Understanding dawned on his face and he nodded. 

“Who’s sorted first?” Draco asked. “Me, then Samuel, Ivy, Luna, Draco, Harry, and lastly Ron,” Hannah answered. “Ah… So the fate of where we end up rests on your shoulders!” Ivy snickered, “Pick a good house for us!” They walked over to where Hagrid was calling for the first years and got on the boats without any trouble. Once they got there, however, Luna asked a question, “Wait… I’m a year behind,” They all were pretty confused by that. However, soon the Sorting hat began its “song.” Afterward, Samuel snickered, “A ‘song’? Sure, as if!” The rest of them snickered too, right before the sorting called out, “HANNAH ABBOT!” a second after it touched her head, it cried, “HUFFLEPUFF!” The entire table erupted in cheers. “HANNAH AHAVA!”

  
  


~OoOoO~

  
  


“My, my… you would do well in Gryffindor, but your mate must be sorted in the same house and the other Weasley’s would make his life horrible. You wouldn’t do very well in Ravenclaw either, Hufflepuff or Slytherin would be better, but where?”  _ “Sorting Hat, if you put me in a different house from my girlfriend then I’ll kill you, or burn you!” _ She could hear Ron’s voice in her head and the sorting hat chuckled, “Well… if that is the case, then better be…” The hat said, “HUFFLEPUFF!” The hat roared the last part to the Great Hall, the entire table erupted in cheers. Hannah sighed in relief then ran down to sit next to Hannah Abbot.

“SAMUEL DI ANGELO!” The Hat roared after “SUSAN BONES”, she was also a Hufflepuff. Samuel walked up to the stool and pulled the Hat on, “Well, well, well… I would say Gryffindor but Harry cannot be there without his friends…”  _ “Hat… put him in Hufflepuff cause he is one!” _ Harry barked, The hat laughed out loud. “HUFFLEPUFF!” The Hat yelled, to cheers from that entire table. Samuel quickly ran down and sat next to Hannah. Four Hufflepuffs so far! And only four people so far! 

“HERMIONE GRANGER!” She took a while and walked over to her table when “GRYFFINDOR” was called out. She made cow-eyes at Ron and patted the bench next to her.

“IVY GRAVES!”The Hat called. Ivy could feel her legs shaking as she walked over and the hat was placed on her head. “Oh, dear! You poor thing, too many bad things happening to you.” She heard a soft, sad voice in her head. “The only place I can place you is Hufflepuff. The Gryffindors would eat you alive and so would the Ravenclaws because you are Luna’s, her only love. The Slytherin’s wouldn’t accept you as who you are and you wouldn’t last long.”  _ “DAMN IT, YOU FUCKING HAT! JUST PUT MY GIRLFRIEND IN HUFFLEPUFF ALREADY!”  _ Luna’s voice snapped, barely contained anger and venom injected in it. “Very well… HUFFLEPUFF!” The hat screeched the last part and the Great hall was silent. The only three students were in Ravenclaw, two in Gryffindor, and one in Slytherin. The Hufflepuff table erupted again as Ivy ran down and sat next to her friends. 

“LUNA LOVEGOOD!” Her name was called out. She silently walked over to the hat and pulled it on, “Hmm… I cannot put you in Ravenclaw again after what happened last time. Slytherin would eat you alive, and you need your mate so Gryffindor isn’t an option.” Luna couldn’t contain her anger anymore. “How could you?! You made Ivy think about what happened to her!” She almost screamed at the hat.  _ “Luna, it’s okay.” _ Ivy’s voice said quietly. Her anger faded and the Hat, sensing this, screamed “HUFFLEPUFF!” She quickly walked down and threw herself into Ivy’s arms and hugged her. 

“DRACO MALFOY!” He walked up to the Hat and put it on. “Put me in Hufflepuff!” He demanded as soon as it was on. “Oh my god! Why do you want to go to Hufflepuff?” The voice said amused. “Because my friends are there!” He snapped. “Are you sure? None of your other friends would continue to be your friend if that is,” the hat reasoned. “Then they are not my friends!” He pointed out. The hat sighed, “Very well! HUFFLEPUFF!” The entire hall was silent as Draco skipped to his new friends. A Malfoy in Hufflepuff?! It was ludicrous but his friends smiled and hugged him.

“HARRY POTTER!” The hall was silent, Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, was getting sorted. He walked over, “Put me in Hufflepuff!” He demanded. “Harry, I was about to!” The voice said amused.  _ “Good!” _ Samuel barked. “HUFFLEPUFF!” The entire table roared its approval, Harry Potter was in Hufflepuff and he was friends with a Malfoy, who was also in Slytherin! He stood next to Samuel, happy he was in the same house.

“ELIZABETH RAINES!” Harry, Luna, and Ron looked at each other, she hadn’t been there last time. She was tall and skinny with red, wavy hair down to her shoulders. Her skin was pale and red with freckles everywhere. She didn’t have her robes on and was wearing a black choker, tank top, and skinny jean shorts that were cut off three-quarters up her thighs. Her eyes were violent purple and her nose was beaked, with her ears pulled back and elfish. Her figure was curvy and hourglass-shaped. Her legs were long and carried her quickly up to the stool. “HUFFLEPUFF!” The hat shouted almost as soon as Elizabeth sat down. She pranced over to the table and smiled at the others, “Hello, my name is Elizabeth, but please call me Eliza. What are your names?” Eliza asked. They introduced themselves and not once did Eliza look shocked or look at Harry’s scar when he introduced himself. She noticed Draco staring at her and smiled sweetly. 

“RON WEASLEY!” A couple of voices yelled from the Gryffindor table as he walked up to the stool. The hat had had enough and screamed, “HUFFLEPUFF!” as soon as it touched his head. Hermione was glaring at Hannah while Ron walked down to the Hufflepuff table and sat with his girlfriend. They soon were eating and chatting with each other and Eliza. They followed the other two Hufflepuff first years and the prefect, who introduced herself as Gabriel Truman, down to near the kitchens, “If you ever want to go into the kitchens, just tickle the pear and ask the house-elves in there, okay? A pile of large barrels is over there, stacked in a shadowy stone recess on the right-hand side of the corridor. The barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, will open if tapped in the rhythm of ‘Helga Hufflepuff’. As a security device to repel non-Hufflepuffs, tapping on the wrong barrel, or tapping the incorrect number of times, results in one of the other lids bursting off and drenching the interloper in vinegar.” Gabriel told them. They quickly went in. There was a sloping, earthy passage inside the barrel traveling until they got to a cozy, round, low-ceiling room. The room was decorated in cheerful, bee-like colors of yellow and black with highly polished, honey-colored wood tables and round doors. 

There was an immense amount of plants and flowers, various cacti stood on wooden circular shelves, they were curved to fit the walls, some of them waved and danced at the first years. They looked up and noticed copper-bottom plant holders holding ferns and ivy that brushed against their hair as they walked bye. They saw a portrait over the wooden mantelpiece, which was carved with dancing dodgers, that showed Hega Hufflepuff toasting her students with a tiny, two-handled golden cup with a badger on the cup. There was a fireplace with cozy, overstuffed floor pillows and couches. Small round windows, level with the ground at the foot of the castle, showed a pleasant view of rippling grass and dandelions in the night. The room looked very open. Another prefect, who introduced himself as Cedric Diggory, who was surprisingly a third-year, took the boys to the door on the right and Gabriel took the girls to the door on the left. Cedric took the boys up a staircase to the top and there was a door that led to their room. The boys had five beds with wardrobes next to them. The beds were wooden with yellow, black, and honey-badger themed patchwork quilts. The hangings were yellow with black trim and the headboard of the beds had a badger on it. Their trunks were on their beds. 

“If you want to study or hang out, go to the common room, please don’t hole up here!” Cedric told them. Harry noticed Hedwig on the headboard of his bed, Agatha on Ron’s, and Amber sitting on Samuel’s bed. The girls were almost the same but the quilts were a little different and the hangings were black with yellow trim. They also had six beds. Vine was on Luna’s headboard, Bella was sitting on Ivy’s bed, and Apollo was sitting on Hannah’s bed. There was a fat, long-haired, black cat on Eliza’s bed and the cat had one silver eye and an olive green eye. “His name is Ash,” Eliza informed Luna when she noticed her gaze. They all went downstairs and played Exploding Snap and Wizard’s chess, which Ron won all the time.


	5. A normal day for the trouble magnets...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinks get poisoned! Secrets, almost, get revealed! SNAPE IS A BASTARD! (Sorry!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO, I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER AND PLEASE REVIEW!

**CHAPTER 5**

Ivy woke up in a sweat, midnight, her dream still vivid. She opened her eyes and saw that Luna wasn’t in the room and neither was Bella. She bolted up in bed, running down the staircase into the common room to see Luna sitting on a couch, eyes glued to the fire and she had Bella. Ivy walked over quietly and Luna smiled when she noticed her. Luna motioned for Ivy to sit down, and she did. Ivy cuddled into Luna, “I woke up earlier, and went down here because I couldn’t sleep. I had a nightmare and had a feeling I should come down here, Bella came with me.” Luna told her. Ivy shifted so her head was in Luna’s lap, Luna stroked Ivy’s hair. “I know what dream you had because I had the same.” She whispered into Ivy’s ear. “How long have these dreams been going on? Please tell me.” Luna pleaded. “I know you had a flashback to when you were attacked but it was the original timeline, wasn’t it? Without your knight in shining armor rescuing her damsel in distress!” Luna said heroically and Ivy giggled. Luna hugged Ivy and pressed her lips against Ivy’s ear. “I’m here and your safe. I won’t let anyone get you.” She whispered. They both fell asleep but didn’t notice at all, a girl sitting in a corner listening to their conversation with a tear running down her cheek.

When Hannah woke up the next morning, she noticed that only Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones were there. Before they had gone to sleep, to avoid confusion, Hannah had said to call her ‘Han’ and Susan ‘Sue’. She frowned in confusion as she went downstairs, but then saw Luna and Ivy curled up on a couch, sound asleep, with Harry next to them. He snickered when he saw her, “Can you wake these two up for me please?” he asked. Hannah could only nod and walk over there, she bent down, “Wake up or you’ll have an appointment with the cold water in the shower.” She whispered. Luna and Ivy bolted up, “I’m awake!” They said in unison. Hannah and Harry laughed when Ron came down the stairs and asked “Huh? What’s going on?” He mumbled half-asleep, his hair in a cow-lick and pajama’s half-rumpled. 

Draco came down next, tripping over the fourth last step and falling face-first onto a couch that Luna had levitated as he tripped. “Thanks,” he mumbled into the cushion. “Has anyone seen Eliza?” Hannah asked. Draco bolted up, eyes wide, “Why? Did something happen? What’s wrong?” He screeched, looking desperately around the common room. Loud footsteps could be heard from the girl’s stairs and Eliza appeared, “I’m right here! Don’t worry!” She soothed. Draco sighed in relief. “Thank god! I couldn’t sleep at all… I had a horrible nightmare!” He told them. “I had a feeling I should go to the common room but I saw you two and just headed back to bed.” Luna and Ivy looked at each other, confused. But, Eliza went stiff and her face went cold, “What was the nightmare about?” She hissed. Draco racked his brain, “I… I can’t… I don’t… remember…I think… maybe… nope! Can’t remember!” At that, Eliza relaxed and turned away, sighing in relief.

Just then, Ash jumped from the stairs and meowed at Bella.  _ “Listen Humans! I normally don’t speak like this because I find this language ugly and limited.”  _ A voice said into Luna’s and Ivy’s head.  _ “It’s Bella, by the way. Ash told me that someone has planned to poison your food!”  _ They quickly told the others what Bella told them. “All of us?” Eliza asked carefully. Luna relayed the question to Bella. “She says… Me, Ivy, you, Draco, Hannah, Harry, Ron, and Samuel.” She reported to Eliza. Eliza raised an eyebrow, “Why me or Draco?” She asked cooly. Luna shrugged, “I can get some antidote for us.” Ivy looked confused, “Why though? Why not just… not eat it?” she asked. Harry’s eyes widened, “I get it! If we get the antidote then we can eat our food  _ and _ shove it in those two-faced bastards!” He laughed. Everyone looked at him shocked. “Sorry, but when they involve Samuel…” He snarled and then pulled Samuel into a passionate kiss. Ron snickered and Hannah dug her elbow into his gut before clearing her throat. Loudly, multiple times too. “Break it up Lovebirds!” She shouted. “Um… That’s not how I was going to put it but... yes Harry…” She said.  _ “Bella, ask Rose and Demetrios if they can get us some antidote.” _ Bella nodded, then sauntered away. Bella ran downstairs after a minute, she clutched a small, paper bag in her mouth. She spat it at Samuel’s feet, he had just come down earlier. Samuel opened it and found eight vials of glowing green liquid. They each downed the liquid after carefully examining it, then went to breakfast. Hermione and Ginny looked smug. Snape had bribed someone in the ministry to change Ginny’s age and obliviate everyone who knew about it except the three. They had gone over what would happen with Snape, but nothing would prepare them for what the eight had going on. 

Harry sat down first before the rest followed. He took a big sip of his pumpkin juice, looking nowhere near Ginny or Hermione. His head suddenly darted towards Ginny and a dreamy smiled played on his lips. He walked over to Ginny and whispered in her ear. She giggled and nodded, then Harry started walking over to the Hufflepuff table, still smiling ear-to-ear.  _ “Fucking Bitch!” _ Samuel snorted and sprayed everyone with his pumpkin juice. “What the frick?” Hannah and Ron both shouted at once, jumping up. Samuel snickered then they sat back down, “What was that about?” Hannah asked, eyeing him. He shook his head, still laughing. He told them what he said and they also started laughing. Harry stomped over to their table and refused to look at them, still making “cow-eyes” at Ginny. Ron snorted then took a sip of pumpkin juice and he almost mirrored Harry’s reaction exactly. 

Except for one small detail, Ron’s head snapped to Hermione and a dreamy look appeared on his face. He walked over there and sat down with them, he was soon laughing along with them. Harry jumped up and also walked over there.  _ “I hate this plan, sweetie,” _ Ron told Hannah sadly.  _ “I know, So do I, babe. I’ll take you out for dinner at Diagon Alley during the weekend,” _ She promised. That seemed to lighten him up because he suddenly laughed even louder. Ivy and Kuna spent almost the entire breakfast looking worriedly at their left friends. Samuel and Hannah were both looking, longingly, at their respective loved ones. After breakfast, both Harry and Ron took Hermione and Ginny to a small alcove in an unused corridor. 

~OoOoO~

A boy and girl were waiting for them. The girl was sitting with her back to the wall, tears flowing down her cheeks, her eyes closed, and the boy was leaning against the wall, a dark look on his face. Both Harry and Ron “mysteriously” disappeared leaving Hermione and Ginny with the two. The boy kicked off the wall and crossed his arms. “Ah, ladies… we were just waiting for you.” His voice also had a menacing edge to it. Hermione edged towards the door, “Ah but we gotta go…” Someone grabbed her and pressed a wand into her neck, “Well… you see, we don’t like it when people drug our boyfriends with lust potions, you see,” A singsong voice explained patiently. Hermione reached for her wand but felt the girl grab it from her pocket. 

“Ah, ah, ah! We can’t have you ruining our fun!” The boy snarled, he grabbed Ginny and shoved her into the wall, grabbing her wand from the back pocket of her jeans, underneath her robes. “Listen… what do you want? Gold? Jewels?” Ginny asked fearfully. “No.” The girl laughed. “You might know what we want.” Ginny looked around fearfully. “I’m a virgin! You can’t touch me!” She said desperately. The girl and boy looked at each other and laughed. “You think we want your  _ virginity _ ? Besides you wouldn’t have been one for long.” The girl snarled and pulled a knife from below her robes and lunged for Ginny, pressing it against her neck. Ginny whimpered, struggling before the girl pressed it deeper. “Move and I’ll slice your lovely neck open!” 

Ginny couldn’t think, her friend was on the ground, the girl had petrified Hermione before jumping over here. Her arms were behind her and tied to the wall. The boy shoved a gag into her mouth and blindfolded her. The cold on her neck as the girl removed her knife, instead, her arm was grabbed roughly. “March!” The girl snapped. “W-w-who a-a-are you?” Ginny stuttered. Not being able to see or talk well. “Ron’s girlfriend. The boy is Harry’s boyfriend. We’re here to teach you a lesson.” Ron’s girlfriend told her. “Y-y-you’re H-H-Harriet…” Ginny squeaked. “No! I’m Hannah and he’s Samuel!” Hannah snarled before a cool voice asked, “What’s going on here?” Ginny almost buckled in relief. “My boyfriend is here!” She cried in relief. Hannah chuckled, “Really?” She asked before grabbing Ginny roughly around the neck and yanking her blindfold off. 

Harry was wrapped around Samuel, snogging her passionately. Ginny started crying, “What?” she asked between sobs. “Listen girlie, I would suggest you forget about this. Hermione wasn’t and Snape won’t. We don’t want too many enemies, Ginny. We want you to be our friend.” Hannah explained softly before taking off her restraints. Ginny crumpled to the ground, still sobbing. “Y-y-you d-d-don’t u-u-understand! H-h-he threatened me!” Hannah was immediately alert, “Who? Who threatened you?” She asked, crouching next to the crying girl. “H-h-him! Sn-Sn-Sn-” She began, but Hannah interrupted, “Snape threatened you? Why? Why does he want you with Harry?” She asked intently. “He told me to get Harry to love me so that he would be easy to control! He gave us the potions but he threatened me because I didn’t want to! H-h-he t-t-told me th-th-that he w-w-would-” She started heaving with her sobs, grabbing her stomach and throwing up. Hannah’s face drained white, “That’s why you thought we were going to rape! He was threatening to… “ Ginny nodded before Hannah waved her wand and cleaned up the vomit. 

“Harry! Samuel! Ron! We need to go, now!” Hannah barked at the still-entwined boys, who broke apart sheepishly. Ron had heard the entire conversation via his mind-link with Hannah and had already rushed over and told the other boys. They quickly picked Ginny up and helped her along the corridor, “She can’t go back to Gryffindor tower!” Ron whispered. The others agreed, “I agree!”, “She can’t go back”, and “Going back to Gryffindor? That is so not happening, sweetie!”. The last one was, of course, Hannah. They quietly took her with them and then got to the Hufflepuff entrance. Of course, everything had to go wrong there. After all, they were magnets for it!

~OoOoO~

Snape was waiting, impatiently, by the Hufflepuff entrance with that stupid mudblood, Granger. She had run to him, telling tales of Potter’s mudblood, Di Angelo, and Weasley’s half-blood Ahava. She also had said that the Ginger beauty known as Ginny had betrayed him. He had to crucio the mudblood for telling him that. He was waiting for them when he saw that they had Ginny with them. He smirked, “POTTER! AHAVA! DI ANGELO! WEASLEY! 100 points, each, from Hufflepuff for attacking another student! And another 400 points for kidnapping Miss Weasley!” He shouted the first, then leered at Ginny. The boy Weasley let out a roar then charged him, he didn’t notice Ahava till Hermione screamed as she was taken down, then a stunning hex almost hit him on the arse. He yelped and spun around, his wand out and casting before he could think. “CRUCIO!” He screeched. A scream answered him. Another roar and Weasley was charging blindly again, he whipped out his extra wand and stunned him before stunning Potter and Di Angelo. He lifted the crucio from the girl writhing on the ground, screaming at the top of her lungs. 

Training his extra wand on Ginny, he laughed as Ahava almost melted into a puddle. She whimpered, his heart soared at the noise, “CRUCIO!” He laughed at the girl screamed in agony again. “Stop! Please!” Ginny pleaded, that lovely noise clearly getting to her. He laughed again, “Why should I?” He asked amused, “I-I-I-I’ll d-d-do i-it…” She answered before he was the one suddenly screaming in pain. He hadn’t had his eyes on Ginny and didn’t notice her revive Weasley. He had run over to Ahava and attempted to comfort her in her pain before casting an unknown spell. He just roared, “DOLOR!” Snape would have wondered what that meant but he was too busy sinking into unconsciousness from pain.

The Hufflepuff door opened suddenly and Cedric ran out, “I heard a girl scream!” He said panicked, Gabriel right behind him, peering fearfully over his shoulder. He noticed the situation, a professor on the ground with five students around him. Two had clearly been stunned, with another, next to them, close to falling, two more were on the other side of the fallen teacher. Ron Weasly if he remembered properly holder Ahava who was convulsing on the ground and whimpering in pain. He ran over to them yelling over his shoulder for Gabriel to check the other girl. He dropped to his knees and grabbed the girl in his arms, “What happened to her?” He yelped. “Crucio by a professor,” Ron snarled looking at the fallen Snape. “Come with me and Gabriel! I have a feeling you won’t let her go alone, we need to get her and your sister to the infirmary!” He told Ron, then Bones and Abbott came out of the barrel too, “Unstupify those two!” He ordered them, pointing to the two students still on the ground. He quickly tied up the fallen professor and levitated him behind.

He, Gabriel, and Ron ran to the infirmary, bursting through the doors. “Madam Pomfrey!” Cedric shouted, “What-?” She began, he cut through her question though, “We have a girl that was exposed to the Crucitias curse for-” He told her but Ron cut through it, “ten minutes!” Cedric gaped at Ron before rushing to continue, “And a girl that appears sick and faint!” He finished, Madam Pomfrey levitated Hannah out of his arms and Ginny out of Gabriel’s arms, putting them on separate beds. “How is she not dead?! After three minutes, even the most skillful person would at least insane!” She exclaimed. “Because we share a bond and I took some of the pain to keep her alive,” Ron spoke up. The entire room was silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Dolor mean pain in Latin and I do know that Ginny and Luna are a year behind the others!


	6. Weird chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and, sadly, never will!

Chapter 6:

Cedric quickly dropped Snape, still tied up, onto the floor, “What?” He squawked. “You- what, just what? You share a- what?” Madam Pomfrey was shocked, this was new! “We share a bond and I transferred some of the pain over to me to keep her alive,” Ron stated calmly. “Why?” Cedric asked. “Why keep her alive?” Ron asked, a hint of anger visible in his features. “Because, if she dies, then my entire world ceases to exist and you’ll have to deal with two dead students.” Ron pointed out. “No, why do you share a bond?” Cedric explained. Ron looked at him like he was an idiot, “Because Magic decided to.” Ron rolled his eyes as he explained. “Stop,” Hannah said weakly, struggling to sit up in bed. Ron rushed by her bed and gently pushed her back down, “Sleep, my love. You need to rest.” He cooed softly before singing a lullaby to her. Right after she fell asleep, the doors banged open. Ron quickly, and discreetly, cast a silencing charm as to not wake up Hannah. “Ronald! What’s this nonsense about you being in Hufflepuff?! And attacking professors too?!” An angry Molly Weasley was always a sight to behold, especially if her ire was towards you. Ron’s demeanor never faltered though. “Mother, what nonsense? I am in Hufflepuff. I never attacked a teacher, they asked for it, I was defending.” Ron said calmly. 

Molly looked disgusted, “Excuse me? Hufflepuff?” Ron rolled his eyes, “Yes mother, that is my house and I’m not leaving.” Molly marched over to him. “We’ll see about that! I’m withdrawing you from Hogwarts!” She snapped angrily. Ron stayed put, no matter how hard she pulled on his arm, trying to drag him towards the door. Molly Weasley was suddenly flying backward onto her butt. “I swear to god! One witch draping herself all over him, now another trying to pull him away! I don’t care what girl touches him next! No one will ever find their body!” An angry Hannah was even more terrifying, she was standing next to her bed, with her wand in her hand, practically screaming those words to the sky. She was still fuming with Ron walked over, “It’s okay. I’m not leaving, my mother can’t,” He told her gently, she gave him a melting smile. “Okay, okay… I’m calm. I’m calm!” She said, more to herself than anyone else. They almost didn’t see Molly marching up to them. She went to slap Hannah but found only air, “Don’t tell me off, young lady!” She snarled, almost twirling in a circle while trying to find Hannah. 

She found herself staring, almost cross-eyed, at a wand in her face. She was more surprised about who was holding it. “RONALD WEASLEY! WHY ARE YOU POINTING A WAND AT Y-” Molly was interrupted in her ranting by Hannah stunning her. The doors immediately opened, Albus Dumbledore and Hermione Granger walked through. Hermione was smirking at Hannah. “Ron Weasley! Hannah Ahava! What’s this I hear about you guys attacking other students and professors?” Dumbledore’s eyes were twinkling. He asked, “What did you say happened, Ms. Granger?” He asked Hermione started, “I was walking with my friend, Ginny, Harry, and Ron when that girl,” Hermione sneered at Hannah as she talked, “Jumped us and shot a spell at my Ron. Then I told Professor Snape and they came out of nowhere and started shooting spells at us, again! I also saw Ahava slip a potion to Ron!” Hermione began to fake cry while smirking at Hannah. Hannah laughed coldly, “Yeah, right. You’re an awful liar! I’m not your… anything!” Ron snarled, disgusted. Dumbledore’s brows furrowed. “Lie? Then what do you say happened, Ms. Ahava?” He asked gently. 

“Ah, well I and Samuel did attack Ginny and Hermione because we don’t like it when our... friends are potioned or poisoned. Then Ginny started getting sick so we went to get a sickness potion from our common room. When we got there, Granger,” Hannah gestured towards the girl, “And Snape,” Dumbledore interrupted her, “ _ Professor _ Snape,” He corrected. Hannah stared at him, “ _ Professor Snape _ then, and Hermione, were outside our common room entrance. When we got there,  _ Snape _ started taking a bunch of points from Harry then looked, inappropriately, mind you, at Ginny. So Ron charged him but got stunned, along with Samuel and Harry. Then I went from behind and stunned Granger before she could hurt someone, but I tried to get Snape’s attention but he cast the crucio on me. Ginny revived Ron and he took Snape down.” Hannah calmly explained. Dumbledore smiled, “But which one is correct?” Hannah looked at Ron,  _ “Students got attacked, and he’s SMILING?!?!” _ She said shocked. Ron shrugged, Dumbledore cleared his throat, looking puzzled at their silent conversation. 

“Why don’t you perform one of your, illegal, Legilimency attacks at her or me?” Hannah asked sweetly. He, pretending, looked shocked with actually performing a low-level scan at Hannah’s memories. When he dived into her memories, he saw a full-body mindscape. He was shocked! He didn’t have a full-body mindscape until he had mastered Occlumency! A beautiful castle stood on a mountain, with a moat with crocodiles. He tried to enter the castle but he couldn’t cross the moat. A drawbridge suddenly appeared and lowered, when he went inside, there was a great hall and a lot of doors. After trying a few, he found only one was unlocked. When he tried to open the last one, he heard a roar, a dragon no doubt. He wondered what the girl had to hide but continued through the unlocked door. He saw a giant screen in the middle and walked closer. The screen had a question on it, “Play?” He looked puzzling at it before a small rectangle appeared on a table before him. On it, there were three buttons. Play, volume up, and forwards. He clicked the button that said, “Play,” and he watched her memories of what happened, After he finished, the screen changed, “Please exit the castle, now,” A voice said loudly. “Please exit the castle, now,” The voice repeated, louder. A large Doberman dog appeared in the room. Dumbledore tried to curse it but his wand was gone. He quickly ran out of the room and out of the castle before all the castle’s defenses could go off. He also didn’t want to know what would happen if the dog caught him.

He backed out of her mind and nodded at her. She smiled and looked at Ron,  _ “Well. He knows the truth now. What he decides to do with it though…” _ She told him. Ron looked at her worriedly.  _ “That is the ONLY thing that he got access to.” _ She assured him. He relaxed and Dumbledore started talking, “Ms. Granger, 50 points from Gryffindor, and I will look at informing your parents about potioning people. And Ms. Ahava and Mr. Weasley, 50 points, each, to Hufflepuff from sticking up, for not only fellow Hufflepuffs but also a Gryffindor, too. With the matter dissolved, Dumbledore led Hermione out of the infirmary, completely forgetting about Snape. Hannah shouted after him so he popped back in and grabbed Snape, promising to look into what he did. Eliza came in and sat next to Hannah too. Then the doors burst open again and Luna and Ivy came in dragging Draco. His face was bloody and swelling, as soon as Eliza saw him, she scrambled up and ran out. 

~OoOoO~

“Are they okay?” Was Harry’s first question when Sue awoke him. Samuel sat up, rubbing his head. “Yes, I think I am.” He said loudly, “Thanks for asking, Potter.” Ginny started laughing, Samuel and Harry did too. Luna and Ivy rushed from the entrance, “What happened? Why are y’all on the ground? Where are Ron and Hannah? Are y’all okay?” Ivy blurted out before she could stop herself. “Well, Snape ambushed us, after I and Han A. took revenge but Gin got sick so we came back here. He cast the crucio spell at Han A. and Ron and her rushed to the infirmary with the prefects, taking Snape with them ‘cause he was stunned. He stunned us when he put Hannah under the spell, Han and Sue woke us up. And we are okay but I think I broke Harry.” Samuel snickered the last part, Harry had been staring out into space, a pout on his face. “Gin?” Ginny was staring at Samuel in confusion. Samuel shrugged, “I gave all my friends nick-names. Gin for Ginny, Dray for Draco, Har-bear for Harry, Han A. for Hannah, Liz for Eliza, Ron for Ronald, Vie for Ivy, and Loo for Luna. I was joking about Loo and Vie! I’ll call you Luna and Ivy!” He added the last part quickly when the people in question raised their wands threateningly. Luna smiled at Ivy and they snickered, “Har-bear?” Harry questioned. Samuel shrugged again, his entire face red, “Pretend I didn’t say that, okay?” He pleaded, Harry snickered, “Nope, but I’ll have to call you Samiboo!” He laughed abruptly when he looked at Samuel’s crestfallen face and pretend pout. “But I don’t like that name! Mine sounds better!” Samuel pouted, turning away from Harry, or Har-bear. 

Harry continued laughing, “Hey, where’s Dray and Liz?” Samuel asked, purposefully ignoring Harry. “I don’t know…” Ivy said sheepishly, “I think we left them at breakfast…” Just then, “Yeah… you kind of did…” Eliza told them as she and Draco walked down the hallway. “You left Dray and me back at the Great Hall.” She informed them, “No, she means you left Liz and me back at the Great Hall.” Draco correct, playfully bumping into Eliza. Eliza stiffened, tears swam in her eyes.  _ “Hey, are you okay Liz?” _ Draco asked concerned, not even realizing he was talking in her mind,  _ “Get out of my head!” _ Eliza said panicking and angry.  _ “Huh? What’s wrong?” _ He asked confused. She let out a roar and punched Draco in the face, “STAY OUT OF MY FUCKING HEAD, MALFOY!” She roared before taking a look at the others, glaring at them. Daring them to do something, “Liz…” Luna attempted to reason, “Don’t call me Liz, my name is Eliza! Stay away from me or else.” She replied sharp and cold. She backed out of the corridor, Draco left behind on the ground, his eye bruising, lip burst, and cheek swelling. Luna and Ivy quickly heaved him up, dragging him to the infirmary, “We’ll be right with you! Go on ahead inside!” Luna yelled over her shoulder, Harry and Samuel looking at each other unnerved,  _ “What do you think happened?” _ Harry asked him as they went inside.  _ “I don’t know, I’m glad that I don’t know!”  _ Samuel shrugged. 

  
  


~OoOoO~

“What is that about?” Ron asked, concerned. “Eliza decked Draco for no reason!” Ivy whispered. Her eyes told him that there would be a meeting with Demetrios and Rose was in their future. Hannah stirred, “Poor Draco.” She slurred before falling back asleep. “Is Hannah okay?” Luna asked, also concerned, having just left Draco sleeping in a bed near Hannah, Ginny on the other side. “Yeah.” Ron let out a forced smile. Luna sighed, “I know when you’re lying to me,” She pointed out. Ron let out a sigh, “She’s fine, I’m not, okay?” He told her. She nodded and went to go sit with Ivy, next to Draco. Madam Pomfrey came rushing over to them, “What happened?” She asked. “Someone punched him,” Ivy told her, “Who?” Madam Pomfrey asked fretfully. Luna shrugged, “We don’t know.” Madam Pomfrey quickly got to work on Draco, “Oh, dear. Lip burst, eye bruised, a few teeth knocked out, and a swollen cheek! Whoever did this has an arm to them!” She said. “He’ll be okay, won’t he?” Ivy asked worryingly. “Are you his girlfriend?” Madam Pomfrey asked, “No, she’s mine.” Luna answered for Ivy, she proceeded to then kiss her girlfriend. When she finally moved away, Ivy had a goofy smile on her lips with glazed-over eyes. “I better take her back to Hufflepuff, shouldn’t I?” Luna asked sweetly as Ivy swayed gently. 

Madam Pomfrey nodded, “Probably, Miss Lovegood.” Luna quickly heaved Ivy up and half-dragged her to the door, and from there the Hufflepuff common room. Ron chuckled, “They’re so cute!” He whispered to Hannah. She started snoring loudly in response. Draco quickly fell asleep too. Madam Pomfrey levitated a bed next to Hannah’s, putting him next to Ginny too. He fell asleep quickly. 

~OoOoO~

Luna dragged Ivy to the Hufflepuff common room, “Come on, Love.” She giggled, Ivy stumbled, nearly hitting the wall,  _ “I know you are not that wonky!” _ She almost started laughing out loud. _ “What can I say? I guess your kisses are that great!” _ Ivy teased.  _ “Wow!” _ Luna started laughing harder. They almost didn’t notice the gang of Slytherins in the hallway. “Hello, Pansy, Millicent, Theo, Blaise,” Luna said stiffly. Pansy snarled at Ivy, completely ignoring Luna. “I don’t think you’re really a pureblood!” Ivy cocked her head, “Why not?” She asked. “I don’t remember seeing ‘Graves’ on the directory of purebloods,” Pansy said smugly. Ivy nodded her head, “I see here! It’s because I either came from not Britian or because I’m ‘sulling’ myself with a ‘blood traitor’ and you’re lying.” Ivy asked mockingly. “Ah, the latter, right?” Pansy looked unsure at Theo, “You’re not a pureblood, at all, are you? Probably a mudblood!” Theo sneered. 

“Why are you guys even here? Picking on a couple of Hufflepuffs?” Luna asked wearingly. “Also, don’t call Ivy rude names!” Luna snapped. “Why are you here, Blaise and Millicent? I can understand Parkinson and Nott, but why you two?” Ivy asked. Theo snarled, “We weren’t talking to you, Looney. You’re a blood traitor! We were simply asking Graves a question!” He snapped. Ivy’s eye twitched. “That’s hilarious! You were talking to  _ Graves _ !” Ivy burst out laughing. Theo was enraged, he raised his wand. 

~OoOoO~

Hannah woke up, silence next to her told her that Ron was still awake. “Ron? I thought you killed Molly…” She said. “I di-” He realized what she was saying. “Oh God! How did she come back to life?!?!” He almost shrieked. 


	7. Another "normal" day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay. Don't own any of this. Sorry, I might, maybe, do stuff with the characters that you don't like but... I don't care. Also! I will be posting ONE chapter of ONE story each month. Sorry! Just busy!

Chapter 7:

“Oh God! How did she come back to life?!?!” He almost shrieked. Hannah shrugged uneasily. “Let’s tell the rest of the group in the morning!” She promised. They didn’t fall asleep easily, though. 

~OoOoO~

Theo raised his wand. Luna was already moving as she tackled Ivy to the ground. His curse went through empty air, as Luna put up a shield when Pansy fired a curse too. “OW!” Ivy whined before fainting. “Whoops…” Luna muttered as she quickly stunned Theo and Pansy. “Do you want a chance too, Millicent? Blaise?” They shook their heads. “Sorry.” They both said before running away. Dumbledore, then, turned the corner. He looked vaguely annoyed. Luna was sitting next to Ivy. Running her fingers through Ivy’s hair. “Hey, Headmaster, can you help me?” She asked. Dumbledore’s eyebrows raised. “With what, Ms. Lovegood?” He asked. “Transporting Parkinson and Nott to the infirmary.” She said casually. Dumbledore looked shocked. Luna started to explain. “So I stunned them but I can’t move them and Ivy. I don’t think it would be nice to leave them on the ground though.” 

Dumbledore quickly levitated Theo and Pansy as Luna carried Ivy. Humming as she walked, they quickly reached the Hospital Wing. “Miss Lovegood! Didn’t you just leave?” Ms. Pomfrey said exasperated. Luna shrugged, unconcerned, “What happened?” The Nurse asked. “They fired a curse at Ivy so I tackled her and she hit the floor before passing out. I stunned Pansy and Theo, but I couldn’t move Ivy without leaving those two on the floor and I don’t think it would look good if two pureblood children were found stunned on the floor with a blood-traitor doing the stunning. It would look like I had staged it and purposefully hurt Ivy.” Luna explained emotionless. 

Ivy groaned, “Shut up, Lovegood! You’re supposed to say, ‘Sorry for hurting you, Ivy!’ Not give a reasonable explanation as to why you stunned two people and didn’t leave them there!” Luna laughed, “Sorry for hurting you, Ivy.” Dumbledore stood back and allowed them their space. “Well… I- I don’t accept it!” Ivy mumbled. Luna sat next to the chair on the bed. “Well, it looks like she has a concussion and a broken arm.” Ms. Pomfrey recited. “See, what you did to me! You said you were trying to protect me!” Ivy complained. “Graves, shut up and accept the treatment ‘cause I OBVIOUSLY saved you!” Luna complained back. They continued to bicker while Ms. Pomfrey interrupted them to say, “Ms. Graves will have to stay the night.” Luna moaned, “Can I stay here too, then?” She asked hopefully.

~OoOoO~

“Hey, Eliza! Wait up!” Samuel yelped while running after her. Harry trailed behind, keeping watch warily to make sure that Eliza didn’t curse his mate. “What, Angel?” Eliza asked. Samuel looked at her weirdly, “Your name means Of Angel. So, you are literally Samuel of Angel.” She lied sweetly. “Hi, Harry!” She called out loudly, surprising both Samuel and Harry. Harry stomped over, “Eliza, we were wondering if you would meet us after dinner at the Library for a talk?” Samuel asked. “Who’s going?” Eliza asked suspiciously. “Me, Harry, Hannah, Ron, Luna, Ivy, you-” Eliza interrupted Samuel, “And Dear Draco?” She smiled. “Fine, but I’m not doing it willingly.” Eliza snapped and flounced away. Samuel shrugged at Harry, “We better get Luna and Ivy and get to breakfast.” They walked into the Infirmary, “Finally! My escort’s here!” Ivy whined. She ran towards them, “Help me! She’s driving me crazy!” She whispered, nodding towards Luna who had her back turned.  _ “That’s rude! I’m not driving you crazy!” _ Luna snapped into Ivy’s mind. 

“Of course not, Sweetheart! Just breaking the tension!” Ivy saved herself. Luna looked at Ivy, “Of course… Well, I am hungry and am not looking forward to class!” Luna said. They quickly got to breakfast, almost everyone was gone, and ate quickly. “What’s our first class?” Harry asked. “Transfiguration with the Gryffindors.” Luna answered “With Hermione Granger!” Ron sighed and he and Hannah walked towards them. “And Eliza!” Draco said wistfully as he joined the group as they walked towards the class. “Eliza is meeting up with us after dinner at the Library,” Harry informed the others. The others nodded. As soon as they got there, everything went the same as it did in the first lifetime but Minerva rose an eyebrow at the number of Hufflepuffs.

The Time travelers quickly excelled at the match into a needle. Eliza, reluctantly, accepted help from them and Draco quickly got it. Hermione also got it quickly too. Minerva was staring, wide-eyed, at the number of students that completed it. “Nine is a new record!” Minerva could only sputter. She would have to tell Albus later. As the students filed out, Hannah winked at Ron. He winked at Harry, who winked at Samuel, who winked at Ivy. Ivy winked at Luna, who winked at Draco. Draco winked at Eliza and she just folded her arms and sighed. “Weirdos! Why do I hang out with you all?” She asked. “Cause we are your friends!” Hannah said smugly. “And you love us, right?” Eliza looked at Hannah, “Sure, sure, Hannah!” She said exasperated. “Next is Charms with the Ravenclaws, then Potions with the Slytherins.” Hannah recited. Ivy started laughing, “Well… this will be awkward!” She choked out, hysterically. Hannah, Ron, Harry, and Samuel looked at her. Luna flushed with embarrassment as she told the story. 

“We were walking down the passageway when four Slytherins crossed our path. Theo, Pansy, Blaise, and Millicent. They started insulting me and so I and Luna put them down verbally. They took offense to the truth, and a joke, and attacked. Well, Theo did, so I tackled Ivy to the ground because it would have hit her. Pansy cast one too, so I had to put them down physically. Then I scared Blaise and Millicent away.” Luna muttered. They then reached the Charms class with again, eight people casting the charm and it, otherwise, going the same. By the time they finished Lunch, a rumor was circulating that eight new firsties broke two records for spellcasting. They had Potions with the Ravenclaws, then Herbology with the Gryffindors again. Ginny did better in Herbology and Neville did even better than her. 

As they headed off to dinner, Ginny asked a question. “How were the Slytherins?” Hannah chuckled, “They didn’t dare do anything but gave us glares all through the class. They couldn’t do anything because we had a new teacher… Umm…” Hannah racked her brain, “What was his name?” Ron answered her, “Professor Slughorn. Apparently, he had Harry’s mother in Potions and-” He was interrupted by Luna. “Yeah… I, Hannah, Ginny, Eliza, and Ivy are going to the toilet. We’ll be back.” Hannah kissed Ron then they walked away. several people stepped in front of the boys. Neville, Draco, Harry, Samuel, and Ron all said, in unison, “Hello. Pansy, Theo, Crabbe, Goyle… Um… What’s your name?” A tall, pretty girl with short, black hair stood will the other four. “Caroline Runcorn.” She stated. 

The five Slytherin first-years stood in front of them, wielded with weapons. Crabbe and Goyle had Beater bats, Pansy and Theo had wands, while Caroline held a pocket-knife. She casually flipped it and grinned at them. “Well, ya see we wan’ to teach y’all a lesson,” Caroline informed the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindor. “My father was killed by ya’s mother. She was vicious.” She directed it to Harry. “While Gregory and Vincent were mad tha’ ya took their… frien’?” She said. “Um… Yea! Draco Malfoy. While Pansy and Theo have a score to settle with ya friens’.” She thought for a moment. _ “She’s an Idiot! She talks a little funny. She probably means Luna and Ivy.” _ Harry told Samuel. “Luna and Ivy? Yea.” She told them, smiling. “Also, I’m not an idio’!” She informed them. “I may tal’ funna a little.” She snarled. “Don’ think you can tal’ bout me withou’ me knowin’!” She smiled. “I can still hear bon’ speak.” She told their bewildered expressions. 

Pansy snarled. Crabbe and Goyle advanced. Samuel and Harry quickly dispatched Crabbe with some quick hand-work. Ron and Neville quickly took care of Goyle with a stun spell. Draco started dueling with Theo and Harry stunned Pansy. Draco, with Samuel’s help, took care of Theo and Caroline smiled. “I more came alon’ to see these two taken care of.” She laughed, gesturing to Theo and Pansy. “Bye!” She said cheerfully and walked away. “Wait! Caroline, can you meet us in the library after dinner?” Samuel asked, running after her. She chewed her lip, “‘Long as it don’t take too long. I gotta date after.” She ran the rest of the way. The boys shrugged and walked after her. They had just sat down when Professor Quirrel ran in, “There’s a troll in the dungeon! Just thought you should know!” He said before fainting. 

Dumbledore got up and was about to say something when a bloodcurdling scream echoed through the halls. It was human. And female. It was young. “Eliza!” Draco cried out.


End file.
